


Devil in a White Dress

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [22]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Manipulation, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Persuasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: this has been written for a year. </p><p>Non merci. Nous serons bientôt- No thank you. We'll be out soon.</p></blockquote>





	Devil in a White Dress

"I don't like it."

Dean has said that for the last three dresses and now, fourth. We're in a boutique in St. Tropez where rich people shop. He takes me down here when it's for my birthday, holiday, or when I need something elegant to wear to Dean's upperclass parties. Right now, we're here for the former. 

I roll my eyes and turn toward the mirror. "What's so wrong with it?"

It's a white fitted long-sleeved dress with gold strips that follow the curve of my body. It's fucking beautiful, y'all. 

"It's too short at the bottom and too low at the top. No one needs to see that except you and me," he explains. 

I turn my backside towards him and his eyes follow to my ass just like I wanted. He loves looking at my ass, he loves touching it even more. "But don't I look good?"

It's very private in these type of stores because this is where famous people shop so the dressing rooms are extremely private. 

Dean sinks deeper into the leather seat, spreading his legs to accommodate. "Yes, you do." 

"Then let me get it," I say. 

My words snap him out of his daze. "You can only wear it in my presence if I buy it." 

I turn around to face him and cross my arms. "Then what's the reason for getting it if I can only wear it at home?" 

He shrugs. "It's too revealing, darling. You're my wife, no one else's." 

I look back at the mirror to make sure I can't live without this dress. And I can't. I slowly walk over to Dean, making sure my hips sway. 

His face heats up when his mind starts to catch up to what I'm doing. "Tambryn, please. Not this time."

When my feet are inches away from his I drop to my knees. "Not what this time?" I ask innocently while spreading his thighs and grazing my hands up to his zipper. 

"I'll buy you that diamond bracelet you've been wanting for awhile, just don't get this dress," Dean tries to reason even though I can feel him getting harder by the second. 

I giggle. He's already getting me that for my birthday (Dean thinks I don't know that). "But I want this dress. And I wanna do something right now," I say while dragging his zipper down. 

"Do what?" He asks , starting to get in the mood. 

"I think you know what, Deanie ." I pull him out of his boxers sucking him into my mouth immediately. 

Dean leans his head back with a groan. "You're so spoiled!" 

I chuckle, the vibration of it making him pant. 

My jaw widens to stuff more of him in me. My right palm lightly presses into his balls just the way he likes it. He puts his knuckles between his teeth to stop from making noise. 

I take him out of my mouth for a bit to breathe and to talk. "This dress is nice. I should have it, right? Wouldn't you- wouldn't you like to show the world how great your wife looks? And that I'm all yours?" I ask all the while flicking my tongue in the slit of his dick. 

"You are mine, Princess," eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

I let go of him all together and climb into his lap. The deep flush increases in his cheeks as he notices that my mouth isn't on him anymore. "Tambryn..." He whines. 

I slide my panties to the side and sit down right on his cock. Dean bites his lip, letting out a deep growl. "So fucking tight, Princess." 

"Tight just for you, baby," I say while grinding my hips down on him.

A knock comes to the door and I stop moving. Dean glares at me. 

"Everything alright in there?" Her accent coming through thickly. 

"F-fine. I'll be out soon," my shaky voice obvious. 

"Oui. Would you like a refreshment, wine?"

"Non merci. Nous serons bientôt," Dean barks at the woman. 

"Oui," she says before briskly walking away. 

"I wanted a refreshment," I tease. 

His eyebrows are raised daringly as he looks at me. "You want me to call her back?" 

I shake my head no, and move faster on him. 

The sound of our bodies smashing together gets louder with the closer each of us gets to the end. But honestly, we couldn't care less right now. 

"Deanie?" I ask him all adorably. 

He's panting right now as he looks at himself get swallowed into me. 

"Y-yes, baby?" He groans. 

I want to see his eyes so I tilt his chin up and there they are. My favorite pair of blues. The deep flush of his cheeks brings out how stormy his azure eyes are. 

"Can I get the dress, please?" I tighten myself around his cock making Dean's mouth drop open and his eyes to widen. 

"Let me cum in your mouth," he says. 

I nod my head before getting off him and going back between his legs. Dean tangles his hand in my hair while the other hand strokes himself right in my face. 

The tip of my tongue flicks on the underside of his cock and he's almost there. "Can I get the dress, Mr. Maverick, please?" I lisp. 

He nods his head vigorously as he finally comes. "Yes, yes- fuck! Yes, you may, Princess." My tongue is covered with his seed as more pumps into my mouth. "Swallow it."

I wrap my lips around the head of his cock to let him feel me swallowing his cum. Dean lets out a satisfied growl as his hand pulls tighter in my hair. "You spoiled brat," he grumbles jokingly. 

I giggle and let him fall from my lips. "I can say the same about you."

In the end I end up getting two dresses. The one that I wanted and another one that Dean chose for me to wear to the party. It's long and elegant, everything I'm not. 

"That will be thirty-two thousand, Monsieur," the woman says in a shaky voice. She doesn't make eye contact with neither of us as if she knew what we did. Humph, probably does with how expensive this store is, maybe this has happened before. 

Dean passes his black card to her and she swipes. 

"Thank you, Mr. Maverick for the dress. I'm so glad I could persuade you," I purr right in front the lady. 

Dean looks down at me, face heating up rapidly. He takes the bags from the lady and wraps his hand around my wrist dragging me out the store. 

I turn around to the cashier to see her still staring at us. I wave and she gets the courage to wave back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this has been written for a year. 
> 
> Non merci. Nous serons bientôt- No thank you. We'll be out soon.


End file.
